User blog:Bo1951/How to get all the experience you need to max out all of your skills
This is a way to maximise your experience and, therefore, your skills before you take on Jack of Blades for the first time in Fable Anniversary. Section heading There are a few things that you need to collect to gain the most from this and they are as follows; A decent melee weapon (I used the Solus Greatsword which you can buy from the shopkeeper in Bowerstone North) As many will potions as you can get (30-40 should be enough) As many ages of..... potions as you can get. Do NOT use them as you find them as you will only get 1,000 experience points from them if your combat multiplier is zero. Enough experience to get your shield spell to level 2 or above. You have to have completed the quest to release your mother from Bargate Prison. Section heading Once you have everything you need use a cullis gate to go to Lychfield Graveyard and then make your way through the Demon Door and keep going untill you come to the Cliffside Path. As soon as you get there cast your shield spell and prepare to battle the waves of Hollow men that will sprout out of the ground and attack you. Make your way to the mushroom ring (take the left hand path from the entrance), where you may already have found a silver key, and just hack away at the neverending Hollowmen who just keep sprouting from the ground as fast as you can kill them. As long as you stop your Mana from running right out by topping it up with the will potions, as needed, no hits will be registered against you which means that your combat multiplier will just keep on going up (I managed to get mine up to over 300). It also means that you don't lose any health!! When you feel that your multiplier is as high as you want then take your Ages of .......... potions (a combat multiplier of 200 will give you 200,000 experience points from each potion). Keep checking your stats to keep an eye on your general experience points as they will max out at 999,999 and it is pointless to keep on going. It takes about 20-25 minutes of bone-smashing but I found it quite good fun. Once you have enough experience points exit the area. If you have not yet opened the Demon door in Greatwood Caves transport to the Greatwood Cullis Gate straight away then run and exit to Greatwood Caves and activate the Demon door. Even though your combat multiplier will plummet whilst you are travelling you should still end up with more than the x14 multiplier that you require to open it. Make your way to the Guild and spend your experience points as you wish. You should have enough to max out all of your strength and skill attributes and most of your spells which means that your meeting with Jack of blades will go a lot easier. Category:Blog posts